religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Joseph Smith
thumb|right|Joseph Smith Joseph Smith (Sharon, 23 december 1805 - Carthage, 27 juni 1844) was de stichter van de Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen en de grondlegger van de Mormoonse leer. Hij was de zoon van Joseph Smith Sr. en Lucy Mack Smith. Joseph Smith getuigde van visioenen en openbaringen die hij zei te hebben gekregen. Hij werkte die uit in onder meer zijn boek De Leer en Verbonden. Het Eerste Visioen Het eerste visioen neemt in het hedendaagse Mormonisme een centrale plaats in. Volgens de officiële geschiedschrijving van de Kerk ging Joseph Smith in het voorjaar van 1820 in gebed om een antwoord te vinden op de vraag bij welke kerk hij zich moest aansluiten. In antwoord op zijn gebed verschenen God en Jezus Christus aan hem, die hem mededeelden dat geen enkele kerk de ware kerk was.De Parel van Grote Waarde, 2004. Geschiedenis van Joseph Smith. Salt Lake City: De Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen. Deze officiële versie van het eerste visioen werd geschreven in "het achtste jaar na de organisatie van genoemde Kerk", dus in 1838. Het was echter pas klaar in 1839, omdat Joseph Smith van december 1838 tot april 1839 in Liberty (Missouri) in de gevangenis zat. Het werd in 1842 voor het eerst gepubliceerd in de Mormoonse krant Times and Seasons,vers 1-14: Times and Seasons, jaargang 3, nr. 10, pp. 726-728 (15 maart 1842); vers 15-26: Times and Seasons, jaargang 3, nr. 11, pp. 748-749 (1 april 1842) waarvan Joseph Smith toen hoofdredacteur was.Joseph Smith was de hoofdredacteur van de Times and Seasons van jaargang 3, nr. 9 (1 maart 1842) tot en met jaargang 3, nr. 24 (15 oktober 1842). De officiële versie was echter niet de eerste. De eerste versie van het eerste visioen dateert van 1832 en is grotendeels in Smith's eigen handschrift geschreven.Faulring, Scott H.(red.), 1989. An American Prophet's Record. The Diaries and Journals of Joseph Smith. Salt Lake City: Signature Books, pp. 3-6. In deze versie plaatste Smith zijn eerste visoen in 1822, ging hij bidden uit berouw over zijn zonden en verscheen alleen Jezus aan hem (die hem zijn zonden vergaf). In een versie uit 1835 verschenen twee niet nader genoemde "personages" aan Smith, alsmede vele engelen. Tevens werd deze manifestatie voorafgegaan door vreemde geluiden en kon Smith aanvankelijk niet spreken omdat zijn tong gezwollen leek.Jessee, Dean C., 1969. The Early Accounts of Joseph Smith's First Vision 1831-39. In: BYU Studies, jaargang 9, nr. 3, pp. 275-294 Andere versies van het eerste visioen bestaan uit zendingspamfletten, brieven, interviews en dagboekvermeldingen maar het is niet zo dat al deze versies samen een consistent beeld schetsen van het eerste visioen. Op sommige punten spreken zij elkaar zelfs tegen. De eerste gepubliceerde versie is een zendingspamflet uit 1840, geschreven en uitgegeven in Engeland door apostel Orson Pratt.Pratt, Orson, 1840. An Interesting Account of Several Remarkable Visions, and of the Late Discovery of Ancient American Records. Edinburgh: de auteur. Tot 1840 wisten de meeste volgelingen van Joseph Smith niet dat er een "eerste visioen" had plaatsgevonden. Behalve in de niet gepubliceerde versies van 1832 en 1835 komt het in de 20 jaar tussen 1820 en 1840 in geen enkel historisch document, dagboek, toespraak of openbaring voor. Dit staat in schril contrast tot het belang dat de Kerk in haar zendings- en onderwijsactiviteiten tegenwoordig aan het eerste visioen hecht. Het is moeilijk te verklaren waarom Smith deze gebeurtenis 20 jaar lang voor zichzelf heeft gehouden. De Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen houdt vast aan de gecanoniseerde versie en Mormoonse auteurs interpreteren de verschillende versies vanuit dit uitgangspunt.Zie bijvoorbeeld Anderson, Richard L., 1996. Joseph Smith's Testimony of the First Vision. In: Ensign, april 1996. Dit artikel is niet verschenen in de Liahona, de internationale versie van de Ensign. Critici van de Kerk doen het tegenovergestelde en interpreteren de verschillende versies vanuit de overtuiging dat het eerste visioen niet heeft plaatsgevonden. De vertaling van het Boek van Mormon Na het 'Eerste Visioen' volgden andere bezoeken van hemelse boodschappers. Op 21 september 1823 verscheen volgens Smith de engel Moroni. Hij vertelde Joseph dat God een werk voor hem te doen had en dat er een verslag van de oude inwoners van Amerika in een nabijgelegen heuvel (Cumora) begraven lag, dat 'de volheid van het evangelie van Jezus Christus' bevatte. In 1827 ontving Joseph het verslag dat op dunne gouden platen geschreven stond. Vervolgens vertaalde hij het boek in het Engels, naar hij zei met inspiratie van God. Het boek heet Het Boek van Mormon. Het is genoemd naar Mormon, een profeet van weleer die de verslagen van profeten uit het Oude Amerika heeft samengevat. Als getuige van Christus onderschrijft het boek de goddelijke aard van Jezus Christus en wordt het bezoek van Christus dat na zijn opstanding aan zijn volgelingen in Amerika zou hebben plaatsgevonden omschreven. De herstelling van priesterschapsgezag Ter voorbereiding op de herstelling van de oorspronkelijke christelijk kerk werd ook het priesterschapsgezag hersteld. Op 15 mei 1829 verscheen Johannes de Doper aan Joseph Smith en Oliver Cowdery en verleende hen het lagere of Aäronische priesterschap. Het is het priesterschap dat de wet van Mozes bediende en ten tijde van het Oude Testament van Aäron tot Johannes de Doper operationeel was onder wat volgens de Bijbel het verbondsvolk van God is: het volk Israël. Het omvat volgens de Mormoonse leer o.a. het gezag om het evangelie van bekering te verkondigen en om te dopen. In dat zelfde jaar verschenen ook Petrus, Jakobus en Johannes aan Joseph Smith en verleenden hem het hogere of Melchizedeks priesterschap. In de Mormoonse leer omvat dit het gezag om de kerk te presideren en alle verordeningen te verrichten, inclusief het verstrekken van de gave van de Heilige Geest, het geven van zegens en zalvingen, en is tevens een verzegelende macht. De organisatie van de kerk De officiële organisatie van De Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen vond plaats op 6 april 1830. Er waren toen zes leden. Inmiddels heeft de kerk wereldwijd een ledental van 13 miljoen. Hoewel de kerk de op vier na grootste christelijke (zie onder) kerk in Amerika is, zijn er meer leden buiten de VS dan in de VS. Aan het hoofd van de kerk staat een president, ook wel door de leden als Profeet erkend, en wordt hij ondersteund door 2 raadgevers. Ook heeft het een quorm van 12 apostelen zoals ten tijden van Jezus Christus. Bij de lokale vergaderingen is het meestal een Bisschop of Gemeentepresident die de vergaderingen presideerd, maar 2 keer per jaar worden er satellietuitzendingen vanuit Salt Lake City (waar het hoofdbestuur zich bevindt) gehouden, waar de leden van de President en Apostelen raad en beleering ontvangen. De huidige President van de Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen is Thomas S. Monson. Alle functies in de kerk zijn onbetaald en wordt geheel met eigen vrijetijd en energie draaiende gehouden. Gemeenschap van Christus kerk Is een afsplitsing van de mormoonse kerk in 1830 en heeft 250.000 leden wereldwijd, waaronder ook in Nederland. De stichter van deze kerk was de vrouw van Joseph Smith: Emma Smith. Ook deze kerk maakt naast de bijbel gebruik van het Boek van Mormon en het Leer en Verbonden. Tot 2000 heette de kerk De Gereoganiseerde Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen. Na 2000 werd de kerknaam veranderd in De Gemeenschap van Christus. Dit werd door de kerk gedaan omdat er veel verwarring was met de mormoonse kerk uit Salt Lake City. De hoofdkerk van de Gemeenschap van Christus staat in Independence Missouri. Deze plek is voor de mormonen uit Salt Lake City ook een belangrijke plaats. De kerk bezit ook grond in Nauvoo Illinois. Ze zijn in het bezit van de originele boek van Mormon. Ook heeft de kerk naast de tempel in Independence ook een tempel in Kirtland. Deze kerk is gebouwd in de 19e eeuw. In Nederland zijn er kerken in Zwaagwesteinde, Leeuwarden en Rotterdam. Verder is er nog een kleine groep in Oud Beijerland. De hoofdkerk van Nederland staat aan de Groenezoom in Rotterdam. Martelaarschap van Joseph Smith Na een leven van vervolging werden Joseph Smith en zijn broer Hyrum op 27 juni 1844 in Carthage, Illinois door een menigte vermoord. De Mormoonse leer en het christendom Veel niet-Mormoonse christenen en theologen vinden dat de Mormoonse leer op wezenlijke punten afwijkt van de christelijke leer en verwerpen dan ook het door de Mormonen gewenste predicaat 'christelijk'. Een van de grootste struikelblokken is de hantering van een heilig boek, het Boek van Mormon, als gezaghebbend naast de Bijbel. Andere punten zijn onder meer de leer over het priesterschap en de rol van de Mormoonse zienswijze over de oudste inwoners van Amerika. Centraal in de leer van de Kerk van Jezus Christus staat echter de Heer Jezus Christus zelf in al zijn facetten. De leden van de Kerk worden aangemoedigd om tot hem te komen, zijn voorbeeld nauwgezet te volgen en in hem vervolmaakt te worden. De Mormoonse leer en de vrijmetselarij * De Kerk van Jezus Christus heeft geen uitgesproken houding tegenover de vrijmetselarij of welke andere fraterniteit of geloofsstroom dan ook behalve dan datgene dat in haar 11e geloofsartikel verwoord is; waarin staat: wij eisen het goedrecht de almachtige God te vereren volgens de stem van ons eigen geweten, en erkennen allen mensen datzelfde goedrecht toe. Hoe, waar, of wat zij ook mogen vereren. Joseph Smith en enkele oprichters van de Kerk van Jezus Christus waren kort lid van een vrijmetselaarsloge net zoals vele andere vooraanstaande leiders in die tijd. Voetnoten Smith Joseph Smith, Joseph Smith Joseph Categorie:Personen